


All I Know

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well here's the deal.I am somebody you don't want to be around...I'm bitchy, bad tempered, sarcastic and an all around bad person. Long story short, I'm a complete and utter asshole to anyone and everyone who's ever met me. You shouldn't like me and yet you do and for the life of me I can't figure out why... and it's frustrating that after all this time and all my effort into pushing people away.You just don't want to leave.That's why I have to push you away.LOOKING FOR A BETA READER TO BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF!!!On temporary haitus





	1. Lo and behold

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Lo and Behold

I glance around at my fellow peers, taking in their various expressions. 

I take a glance over at Will who is looking at his cards as if they've insulted his mother.. hmm interesting. 

Lucas... Perfect poker face as per usual.

I shoot a look over at Mike who is looking quite pleased with himself if I do say so myself. Pfft smug Bastard.

"Ready gents?" I question, shooting a look around the table.

"As I'll ever be," Muttered Will, laying down his cards in defeat. 

One pair, three of hearts. Not bad, but could be better.

Lucas smirks, laying his cards down with a flourish, "Full House bitches, Beat that." He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms and giving us all a shit eating grin.

Mike sighs and throws down his cards to the table, "Three of a kind. Damn, thought I had that one." He purses his lips. 

I let a sigh slip past my lips, "Fuck me," I glance around the table solemnly, everybody looking my way as I slowly let my evil smirk grow, "Royal Flush, Motherfuckers," I say, laying my cards down. 

Lucas stands up, slamming the table with a glare "That's fucking cheating and you know it." He exclaims, pointing a finger at my chest.

"Oh Lucas," I laugh, shaking my head. "How would I cheat, the table is clear and I am not wearing sleeves." I chuckle, wiggling my fingers.

Lucas sits back down in his chair in defeat and puts his head in his hands, "That's five games in a row, all flushes, its impossible."

"Improbable, but not impossible." I correct smugly, feeling pretty pleased with myself, which earned me another glare.

"Oh give it a rest you guys, its not like we were playing for money or anything" Will says, gathering up the cards and giving us a famous Will Byers' look.

"Its not like I would play for money with him anyways seeing as he's a filthy cheater" Lucas murmurs, shooting me a side eye.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Can you guys just shut up?!" Mike exclaims, incredulous. 

"No!" We reply in unison before bursting into laughter which earns an eye roll from both Mike and Will.

"Will! Jonathan is here to pick you up!" Yells Mrs Wheeler, interrupting us from our idiocy.

"Coming Mrs Wheeler!" Will calls back, "I gotta go guys, Mom'll freak out if we're not home twenty minutes after Jonathan leaves the house," He says with a roll of his eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school okay?" He asks, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

I stretch my arms above my head and let out a yawn, "Yeah, see you tomorrow new kid." I tease, lowering my arms and smirking.

Will gives me a deadpan stare and flips me the bird. "Har har, I'm gonna get enough of that tomorrow, so don't overdo it." He replies sarcastically, walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna head out too, its getting pretty late." Lucas sighs, standing and stretching out his back before turning and gathering up his things.

I glance up at the clock, it reads 9:32. "Yeah I gotta get going too, see you guys tommorow alright?" I get up from my seat and grab my backpack, making my way to the stairs. Remembering something, I turn around, walking backwards. "Hey, we still on for the Mall after school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure, Lucas is driving us out there, aren't you Lucas?." Mike replies glancing up at Lucas from where he's situated, gathering the various pieces of trash littered about the floor.

"Oh yeah sure, My Dad is lending me his car." Lucas replies looking up from stuffing things into his bag.

"Great, guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then," I wave turning around and heading up the stairs. I walk through the main hall past the kitchen where Nancy and Mrs. Wheeler seem to be having a hushed conversation. "Good night Mrs. Wheeler!" I shout opening the front door.

"Good night Dustin, get home safe okay?" She replies.

"I will Mrs. Wheeler!" I call back, closing the door behind me. I walk over to my bike beside the porch, grab it and swing my leg over, I salute Jonathan on my way out and he gives me a little wave back.

"See you tomorrow Dustin!" Will calls out the window as the car pulls out.

I make my way home uneventfully, unless you count Mr. Jameson yelling at his dog on his front lawn to, "JUST SHIT ALREADY!" Other than that though, nothing much.

I arrive at my house and put my bike in the garage, I walk over to my front door and pull out my key, "Ma, I'm home, hope you didn't miss me too much." I call, walking through the front door only be bombarded by the scent of my Mother's cooking.

My Mom walks out of the kitchen holding a dishrag in her hand, she slings it aver her shoulder. "Oh Dusty of course I missed you, I always miss you when your not with me." She croons, shuffling over and pulling me down so she can engulf me in a fresh baked cookie scented hug and to smooch the top of my head.

"Ugh Mom, I'm sixteen now you can't just hug me every time I walk in the door." I complain, reluctantly giving her a small squeeze back in return.

She finally lets go only to pinch my cheeks, "Oh my little Dusty, I remember when you were only bite sized and crawling, now look at you."

She gives me a sad smile and sniffs, "All grown up and starting your Junior year of highschool." She brushes down my shoulders and her voice starts to wobble. "Next your going to be going off to college, getting married and having babies of your own." She lets out a little sob, her lip trembling.

My eyes widen, "Oh my god, Ma I'm sixteen not thirty five." I roll my eyes. "Stop being so overdramatic, I'm not going anywhere for a while." I laugh, clapping her on the shoulders, "Its not like I'm moving halfway across the state or something. Now calm down, your not getting rid of me that easily." 

I let go of her shoulders and she gives me a wobbly smile, "I'm sorry," She sniffles. "Its just that its like your growing up too fast for me to keep up."

She lets out a puff of air and sighs, "Doesn't matter, I'm just acting silly," She huffs out a laugh, wiping at her eye, "Now go on into the living room and put on Full House, Im almost finished supper." She says, taking the dishrag and batting at me with it.

I give her a half hearted smile as I turn and head towards the living room, wondering what that was all about.

I trod over to the TV and turn it on, switching channels before I find Full House. "Ma, its on!" I call, going over to sit on the couch just as my Mom walks in carrying two plates. 

"I'm coming I'm coming, hold your horses." She hands me a plate and sits in her chair, now looking to be in a better mood than before. I grab my fork and shovel a forkfull of food into my mouth.

"That John Stamos is such a heart throb, don't you think Dusty?" She asks, loading her fork with food.

I choke, and she laughs, getting up to fetch me a glass of water.  
She comes back in and hands me the glass and I gulp it down greedily, giving her a side eye the entire time.

We sit in comfortable silence after that, only the click and scrape of utensil against plate and the jokes of John Stamos to break the silence.

Before long the episode is over and my Mom sits up, "Hand me your plate so I can put the dishes in the dishwasher before bed." She says, reaching out to take my plate.

"Its alright Ma, I'll take care of the dishes, you head on to bed okay?" I reply, standing up and taking her plate. She pats my arm as I walk past and mutters, "My good boy."

I head to the kitchen and load the dishwasher, I also give the counters a bit of a wipe down. 

I go to grab one of the cookies from under the glass cake display before I recoil and shake my head, I then head to the bathroom to do my business for the night.

I brush my teeth, being careful of my braces as I go before rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash. I head out of the bathroom only to be greeted by Mews weaving between my legs and purring, I lean down and scritch him between the ears muttering, "Good kitty."

I head towards my bedroom, Mews following close behind. I close my door and strip down to my underwear going over to my closet to rummage for a pair of basketball shorts. Digging through the disaster I call my closet, I finally find a pair and slip them on. 

I hear a small yowl come from my right and glance over to see Mews sitting at the door looking at me. I trod over, "Y'know, if you don't want to be locked in then you gotta stop following me here." I explain, opening the sliding door just a bit so he can slip out. 

He looks at me like I'm an idiot for talking to a cat like a person and with all the grace of a little asshole panther he turns around, trots over to the bed and pounces on it, tail held high the whole way. He spins twice before getting comfortable enough to start grooming himself.

"Furry little asshole." I grumble, switching off the light and trodding over to my bed to all but throw myself under the covers.

The last thing I see before I turn over is Mews' luminesent eyes staring at me.

I mumble, "Satisfied?" He stares at me a minute more before he gives me an (in my mind) amused, "mow." He turns his head and starts licking his back, I roll my eyes and turn my side, closing my eyes and drifting off.


	2. Raindrops keep falling on my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Raindrops keep falling on my

I wake with a start and take a glance over at the clock on my bedside table, it reads 6:13 AM, I groan and pull the blankets back up over my head.

"Go back to sleep, go back to sleep, go back to sleep," I chant, squeezing my eyes shut, hoping to get at least another hour in before I have to get up.

I begin counting sheep.

One sheep,

Two sheep,

Three bloody fucking sheep.

A groan of frustration rises out of my throat and I kick off the blankets, glaring at the ceiling, all pretence of sleep now forgotten.

I just lay there a while, wallowing in self hatred and pity before I grumble and swing my legs over the side of the bed.

I reach for the bedside table to turn on the lamp, I switch it on and light fills the room, I squint my eyes against the glare.

I sit there a minute before sighing and slipping my feet into my fluffy white slippers.

Nanny, my one hundred and seventy pound St. Bernard turns her eyes up to me sadly, her tail thumping the edge of her bed, "Go back to sleep Nanny, its too early for you." I say reaching over to give her a scratch behind the ears.

She gives me a low whine as if telling me to go do the same thing. 

I stand up and head over to the bathroom.

I open the door and switch on the light, wincing at the glare of the fluorescent lights. I plod over to the toilet, drop my pants and sit down.

"Huagh" I exclaim, nearly shitting right there as I catch a glimpse of the fugly swamp monster in the full length mirror attached to the wall.

"What do I even look like today?" I mutter to myself, pulling on one of the bags under my eyes.

While making my morning business I cant help but wonder what kind of mental state the person who installed a full length mirror in front of the toilet was in.

I mean what kind of sane person wants to watch themselves shit on the daily.

I reach behind me and flush the toilet, standing and pulling up my shorts.

I stride over to the counter/sink area to wash my face and hope that I am not as ugly as I seem to be. 

When I'm finished drying and moisturizing my face, I pull out my hair tye to do something about the rats nest that sits atop my head.

I flip it over to gather it up and twist it into something that resembles a loose bun, I secure it with pins before realizing I dont give a shit and heading out of the bathroom.

I turn off the light and close the door looking over to find that Nanny has migrated into my bed for the rest of the night.

"I don't know why I buy you dog beds if you just rather sleeping in mine." I sigh exasperatedly before taking my robe from the back of the door and heading out.

I pass a few bedrooms on my way down the hall before finally reaching the staircase.

I enter the foyer and look to my left. 'The kitchen light is on, Maya must be up, I hope to fuck she made coffee.' I think, making my way to the kitchen.

My suspicions are confirmed as I catch a whiff of coffee and cinnamon as I enter the kitchen.

"Of course you'd be up at this ungodly hour, you fucking night owl." I mutter grumpily, making my way over to the coffee pot.

"Good morning to you too early bird, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your happy face this fine morning." She replies taking a sip of her coffee before turning the page of the file she's reading.

I look at her, suspicious, "What's got you in such a good mood?" I enquire, stirring two sugars into my coffee.

Shes puts the files back into the folder and lays it down, smoothing it over and giving me a shit eating grin, "Oh, Its just that you've been given some rather peculiar orders and I find them thoroughly amusing." She titters, taking another sip of her coffee.

I furrow my brow, lifting my cup and sauntering over to the table. I sit and pull the folder towards me, placing my coffee to one side, I open the manila folder.

I grow confused as I read over the first page.

'Dear Ms. Duvell

I am pleased to inform you that your enrolment for your Junior year to Hawkins High School has been accepted and we expect to see you on Monday, the 7th of September.

Included In this packet is your list of supplies, your timetable and a complimentary map of the school.

You will make your way to the principals office when you arrive, where you will then make your way to your first class.

We are very excited to have you.

Yours, Mrs. Jameson,  
School Secretary.

Mr Whitehall  
School Principal'

I turn over the page, fully expecting to see 'You've been Pranked!', printed on the back of the page in big red letters, but instead there is a book list, a map and a timetable as forewarned.

I put the file down and look up, gesturing to it, "This is a joke right?" I ask, not feeling as amused as she looks.

Her shit eating grin becomes even wider, "Nope, came last night when you were asleep, I was going to take it up to you but you told me to never wake you, not even if the house was burning down." She takes a sip of her coffee while I stare at her, my temper rising.

"WHAT!?" I roar, standing and knocking over my coffee cup, staining the folder brown, "I TAKE A DAY OFF TO SLEEP FOR ONE NIGHT, ONE BLOODY FUCKING NIGHT AND I WAKE UP TO THIS HORSESHIT!?!?" I ask, spreading my arms and gesturing at nothing.

"I gather your not very happy with this development?" She asks, sipping her coffee.

I leer at her, all my anger showing on my face as my voice drops to a deadly whisper, "This was your doing, wasn't it? You just couldn't stop with the school talk, could you? Now look what you've done. They're sending me to a fucking public school." I glare pointing my finger at her.

She has the grace to look annoyed, "Its not my fault that they think you need an education," She slaps my finger away, "They've been looking for a new tutor for you since the last one died. They've also been cutting corners too and probably decided that since public school would be cheaper that they'd send you there."

"I don't fucking care how cheap it is! I am not being holed up all day in a sweaty classroom full of a bunch of horny teenagers!" I say, balling my hands into fists, now seething with fury.

She raises a blonde brow, "Its not like you can stop it from happening, when they give an order they give an order. You can't just disobey, they'll contact your Mother and have you culled." She explains.

I deflate as I realize I have no choice in the matter and sit down at the island.

"Oh God," I groan. "I have to do this, don't I?" I rest my head in my hands, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Looks like it sunshine, and you better get ready because it starts at eight." She sips her mug and realizing she's ran out, gets up to place hers and mine in the sink.

"What do you mean it starts at eight? I dont have anything on the booklist." I reply, pulling my hands from my face.

"Oh yeah, there's some stuff for you out in the foyer, its where I got the folder, duh." She turns from rinsing the mugs to gesture out the door with her head.

I mimic her voice and glance out the kitchen door, finding a box of stuff is indeed beside the sitting room door.

I trudge out of the kitchen and approach the box, crouching down I find its contents full of textbooks, pens and binders, the only thing missing is a book bag, which I assume they want me to provide.

"Oh fuck me," I give a long suffering sigh and heft the box into my arms, carrying it with me up to my room.

I complain the whole way to the door and kick it open, startling Nanny awake. She raises her head and gives me a low 'boof' in complaint.

I drop the box and walk over to the edge of the bed, "Oh fuck off, you spoiled mutt, you get to sleep in every day, get out of the bed for once and get your breakfast." I say and give her a firm push off the bed.

She scrambles for footing for a minute before grumbling in dog speak and heading for the door. "Yeah yeah, go fuck yourself too." I reply closing the door after her.

I glance at the clock frowning, realizing it is now 6:52.

I go over and flop on my bed, scrubbing at my face in frustration, I hear footsteps outside my door before a knock follows.

"Hurry up and get dressed, were leaving in forty minutes." The disembodied voice of Maya says from the other side of the door.

"I'll be ready when I'm ready. I'm not going to get dressed just because you tell me too." I reply, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh my god, your almost seventeen for heavens sake, stop being so immature." She excaims, " I'm giving you forty minutes before I come in there and drag you out." She walks away from the door.

I roll my eyes, 'as if she'd be able to drag me out of here without getting her face mauled off.'

I lay in bed for another ten minutes, contemplating my life decisions, but mostly doing it out of spite. 

I finally decide to get up after realizing that I would just make this whole ideal harder on myself by not getting up. I groan as stand and trudge over to my closet, throwing open the doors.

I decide to stick it to the man and not give a shit today by changing into some grey sweatpants, an oversized blue hoody and my ratty old gym shoes.

I sit on the edge of my bed and slip on my shoes, when I finish tying my laces, I glance over at the box of school suplies and deflate.

'Oh right, I still need a bag.' I think for a minute before deciding to root through my junk closet to find something resembling a book bag.

I trudge over and open the door, switch on the hanging light and look down at the mess of boxes and black bags full of miscellaneous junk.

I sigh before I start wading my way through. 

After ten minutes of rifling through boxes and bags, I spot something white at the bottom of a particularly broken box, I lean over to reach in and grab it and after some digging and struggling I find the strap and pull.

I get it out and give it a shake to get all the dust off, its nothing special, just a white pack with some brown marble designs.

I stand and as I do I bang my head on the low hanging shelf in the closet, "God fucking damnit!" I exclaim rubbing at my abused head, it doesn't hurt per say, just proceeds to make my already bad mood even worse.

I shuffle out and nudge the door closed with my foot, I walk over to the box and drop to my knees to pack.

I get a knock on my door as I'm stuffing the last of my books and supplies into my pack. "Are you ready? We're leaving in ten and you don't want to be late on your first day." 

I growl in frustration and zip my bag closed, I stand and sling it over my shoulder.

I stomp over to the door and fling it open to find a bewildered looking Maya with her fist raised to knock.

She looks me up and down, "Are you seriously going to go in there looking like that?" She asks, I glare and squeeze past her to head down the stairs.

She follows, "Because I went to public school for a couple of years and I know for sure that your just going to get roasted alive." She chortles.

"I really couldn't give a fuck Maya, I'm not as much as a wussy as you to be afraid of a couple teenagers making fun of my clothes." I fire back, reaching the foyer and turning towards the kitchen.

I throw my bag onto one of the island stools and throw open a cuboard to grab some bread for a quick sandwich.

I go over to the fridge, open it and grab some jam, kicking the door closed I go to open the utensil drawer to find me a knife. As I'm spreading the jam on the bread, Maya interrupts, "If you don't hurry up your going to be late." She taps her watch.

I intentionally slow down what I'm doing in spite of her and when I'm finished I put the sandwich in my mouth and clear away the mess I've made.

I can tell she's getting pissed as she's tapping her finger on the island counter. I saunter over to my bag and pick it up, walking past her to get to the kitchen door.

She follows me, grumbling as we head out the front door to the car, we step out into the crisp September air and I breath in, clutching the arm not holding my sandwich around my middle and walking over to the car.

Maya turns around and locks the door as we're leaving, she shortly joins me and unlocks the doors, we both climb in and I reach over to turn on the heating while she's turning the key.

When the car is in motion I reach for the passenger compartment to fish for my aviators, I find them and put them on.

The half hour car ride is silent as we make our way to the school, only theradio breaks the silence as the host goes on about the weather. We pass houses and cul de sacs before coming to a red light and stopping the car.

I drum my fingers against the armrest as we wait for the lights to change, I finish my sandwich and start playing with the window, rolling it up and down.

"Can you stop, your giving me a headache." Maya asks, giving me a look.

I stare right back and with a straight face start doing it even faster, she gives me a long suffering sigh before starting the car.

As we're passing the traffic light a kid comes speeding on his bike from out of nowhere. The car comes to a sudden halt and we're jolted forward.

I roll down my window the rest of the way, stick my head out and shout. "Can you watch where your fucking going?! You almost got run over you fucking eejit!"

He glares at me and gives me the finger before moving on.

I bring my head back into the car, "Fucking asshole, y'know you should've ran him over, we would've gotten more thanks for it." I say, rolling back up the window.

"Stupid kid." Maya replies before heading off again and the last few minutes to the school are uneventful.

We finally arrive and I hop out of the car, Maya calls after me, "I'll pick you up at half past three alright?"

"Yeah great, see you then." I reply without turning around. I hear the engine rev as she drives away, leaving me to my own devices.

I sigh as I head up the walkway, a few late stragglers stopping to stare at me, I stare straight back with a cool expression on my face.

I take my bag off my back and crouch down to rifle through it for my map. "Goddamn where is it?" I start searching the side pockets.

"Hey, you need some help there?" A ginger haired girl asks, reaching out a hand to help me up.

I stare at her hand for a minute, "I can't find my map and don't know the way to the Principal's office." I say, still crouching.

"Well I can help with that, My name's Max." She tells me, still holding out a hand.

I zip up my bag and take it, hefting myself up. "The name's Rubeus Duvell, but people call me Ruby." I reply, letting go of her hand and brushing down my pants.

"Well nice to meet you Ruby, welcome to Hawkins High, c'mon I'll show you to the office before first bell." She nods her head to the side, gesturing for me to follow.

I do and we set off for the Principal's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is a tad longer than the last just so you know (which you probably do). Just to clear something up, Ruby is Irish and she might say some things that might be confusing to some.
> 
> So yeah that was that... 
> 
> Please leave come comments and kudos at your leasure. Your critisism is welomed.
> 
> X0X,  
C


	3. Ding Dong Your Opinion Is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong Your Opinion Is Wrong

"Dustin!" My Mom yells, barging into my room and startling me awake.

I bolt straight up and pull the covers up to my chin, my heart pounding in my chest, "Mom! What the hell?!" I yell back.

She looks frantic, "Get up for school, I think the power's been cut and all the clocks say its 2 AM, its 7:45!" She exclaims, holding up her wrist watch and pointing at it, she then spins on her heel and hurries out the door.

I throw the blankets off and roll off my bed, hurrying over to my closet. I throw on the first outfit I can find, which is probably yesterdays pants, but who cares right now.

"Oh hell, oh shit." I chant, slapping my cap on my head, grabbing my shoes and slipping them on mid walk.

I hurry out the door, almost tripping over Mews on my way to the bathroom. "Move it you stupid Cat!" I exclaim, he yowls in response and gives me a swipe for good measure.

I reach the bathroom and slam the door. Locking it, I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, stuffing them into my mouth.

I turn to use the toilet, unzipping my pants and lifting the lid. Procrastinating at its finest.

As I'm mid piss, my Mom barges in with nary a knock, "OH MY GOD MOM, GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yell, accidentaly spitting my toothbrush out of my mouth, straight into the toilet.

She yelps and closes the door, "Well lock the door next time!" She replies before I hear her footsteps retreating from the door.

"I DID LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!" I yell, finishing my business and zipping up my pants.

I sigh and stare down at the toothbrush despairingly, I reach for some toilet paper and wrap it around my hand to pick up the partially piss soaked toothbrush, "Gross," I murmur, throwing it in the trash can and flushing the toilet

I splash some water on my face and wash my hands before grabbing a towel and drying off, I throw it into the hamper and rush out the door.

I run into my room to grab my pre packed book bag before turning and hurrying out towards the den.

I just about emerge from the hallway when my Mom calls, "Dustin, here I made you some toast to take with you." She says, sitting at the table and pulling on her boots. 

I rush over to grab a slice and give her a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out towards the front door.

"Thanks Mom, see you later okay? The guys and I are heading to the Mall after school." I say, stuffing the toast in my mouth and grabbing my jacket.

"Okay Dustin, be safe and I'll see you later, I love you!" She calls after me as I'm opening the door to leave.

"Love you too Mom!" I reply around the mouthful of toast, closing the door behind me.

I slip my jacket on and sling my back pack over my shoulder, "Shit" I curse, glancing at my watch and realizing I only have five minutes to make it before I'm late.

I rush into the garage to grab my bike, stuffing the rest of my toast into my mouth before swinging my leg over and hightailing it out of there.

I rush my way to school, taking back alleys and shortcuts, cutting through gardens and speeding over footpaths, not stopping for anything.

I spot a traffic light up ahead where I have to cross, roughly ten meters from where I am, its red.

I speed up, hoping to cross before the lights change. "I can make it, I can make it." I chant, almost to the edge of the sidewalk.

The car starts to roll forward just as I'm over the edge and I pull my brakes harshly, almost bucking myself over the handlebars.

The car screeches to a halt and a girl, roughly my age, pokes her head out of the passenger side window to yell at me.

"Can you watch where your fucking going?! You almost got run over you fucking eejit!" I stare at her for a minute before glowering.

'They saw me coming, fucking assholes,' I think, giving them the middle finger before moving on.

I finally reach the gates to the school, five minutes late. I clamber off my bike and chain it to the bike rack before hurrying up the path, panting for air as I do. 

I finally arrive at the doors to the main entrance of the school, I start making my way down the hallway, dodging teachers as I go.

I pause, realizing something, "Fuck, what class am I in?" I ask myself, taking my bag off and rifling through it for my timetable.

I finally find the timetable right as I hear the click clack of heels on the corridor.

I look up to see my math teacher, Mrs Joy, walking towards me, "Mr. Henderson?" She asks, "Shouldn't you be in class by now?"

I sling my back pack over my shoulder and without missing a beat I say, "Yes Mrs. Joy, I'm terribly late for class and I can't stop to talk." I turn on my heel and hurry away before she decides to give me a late slip.

"Mr Henderson!" She calls after my fleeting back as I slip around a corridor. I glance down at my timetable and realize I should be in English right now.

I sigh in exasperation, realizing that the classroom is on the other side of the building.

"Fuck me," I groan and start making my way to the English classroom on the double, now thoroughly out of breath.

I finally make it and throw open the door, breathing heavily, I don't bother knocking. "Mr. Henderson, what is the meaning of this tardiness." Mr. Bolton exclaims, furrowing his eyebrows and pointing the whiteboard marker at me. 

The classroom falls silent as I lean against the door jam to catch my breath, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Bolton," I pant, swiping at the sweat on my forehead.

"Long story short," I start, finally catching my breath, I stand up straight, "My house had a blackout last night and I almost got hit by a car." I say, gesturing with my hands.

Mr. Bolton rolls his eyes, "Really Mr. Henderson, you expect me to believe that? Sure, the part about the blackout is feasible and I can accept that, but you didn't have to make up the rest." He chuckles, waving me away.

He looks down at a textbook on his desk, writing something down,"Go sit in your seat before I decide to give you detention on your first day back." He gestures to the general direction of my seat and turns to the whiteboard.

I let out a sigh and walk over to my seat beside Mike, he gives me a small wave and I return it, sitting down.

The general buzz of conversation resumes while I shrug off my jacket and lean over to fish in my bag for my English textbook.

I finally find it just as Lucas leans forward from his seat behind me, "Hey, did you see Max on your way here? I met her this morning, but she's not here." I open my mouth to reply but Mike cuts me off.

"Would you relax, she's probably with El and Will, showing them the way to the Principals office." Mike reasons.

Lucas is about to reply when, speak of the devil, there's a knock at the door and Principal Whitehall walks in with Max on his tail. He strides over to Mr. Bolton as Max bolts over to her seat beside Lucas.

I turn around just as Lucas asks, "Where were you? I was looking all over for you this morning."

Max sits up from reaching in her bag for her textbook, "Oh, I was showing a new girl to the office." She's about to say something else when she's cut off by Mr. Whitehall. 

"Quiet down students," He announces in a booming voice. "Today we have a couple new students joining us." He clears his throat and gestures to the students standing outside the door.

Will and El walk in, a familiar looking black haired girl trailing along behind them. "Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Will Byers, who used to be a student over at Hawkins Middle School," He gestures at Will, who raises a shaky hand in greeting.

"Also joining us today is Ms. Jane Hopper, who has been home schooled up until today. I hope you all try to make her feel welcomed." He nods at El, whom is looking down at her shoes.

"And last, but certainly not least, is Ms. Rubeus Duvell, who has also been home schooled up until today." He announces gesturing at the black haired girl, closest to the door, there are a few poorly concealed giggles from the back of the classroom.

She seems to be surveying the students in the classroom with a calculating expression on her face. Her eyes meet mine and I realize with a start who she is.

''That's the jerk who almost ran me over earlier,' I think, giving her a dirty look while she looks down her nose at me in return.

Mr. Whitehall claps his hands, and looks to Mr. Bolton, "If that is all, I think I shall leave you to your class Mr. Bolton." 

Mr. Bolton nods his head and replies, "Yes, I think that's all for now, thank you Mr. Whitehall." Mr Whitehall then turns on his heel to stride out the door, he closes it behind him.

Mr. Bolton turns back to the class, "I hope you will all make our new students feel welcome." He then turns to the trio at the head of the classroom.

"Will and Jane, if you two would make your way to the desks at the back," He gestures to the end of the room. Will and El make their way to their seats at the back of the class

When they are seated, he turns back to the new kid,"Rubeus," Theres more giggles from the back of the classroom. "If you wouldnt mind taking the seat in the second row." She looks to him, breaking eye contact with me.

"I'd rather if you would address me by Ruby, only my Mother calls me Rubeus." Mr. Bolton nods and gestures for her to take a seat.

She strides forward, resuming her haughty expression as she takes her seat, situated right in front of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, sorry for the bit of a wait, I literally had next to no time to write.
> 
> My heart and love goes out to the three people who left kudos.
> 
> Thank you, it means a lot.
> 
> Leave your hate comments and criticism below and remember, don't go shopping if your butthole is itchin' *winks*
> 
> C,  
X0X0


	4. Bear with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help

Greetings, Fans and Fanettes, I have gathered you all here today to tell you I have not given up on this story. I have recently decided that I am not very happy with the way this is starting out, so I am going to completely re-imagine it.

Please bear with me as I have not given up by a stretch and will be with you in time with a new and Improved story soon.  
Ciao, C XoX

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, okay so I posted this last night and didn't fully know what I was doing. You see I'm (Sorta) new at this whole Ao3 thing so bear with me for a while. (When I say 'sorta, I mean I had a Fanfiction account way back when I was 13... but were not gonna talk about that.) So help me out here guys. I need your best criticism, your worst hate comments and your ideas. 
> 
> I can't do this alone guys. So I'm giving you all the free reign you want. Fire away and I will absorb it all like a sponge in the Sahara desert. 
> 
> I love you guys. (even though I literally don't know one of you) 
> 
> So hit me with your best shot.
> 
> X0X0,  
C.


End file.
